Beads
by Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi
Summary: Each one is unique – a collection of disconnected 100 word shorts *Written for Screaming Faeries' drabble competition, with mentions to others. Current pairing: LunaCho (Black)*
1. Sapphire (HermioneCho)

Beads

**Author: Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine; however, I own any original work. All challenges are property of their specified creators.**

**Warning: Different-House!AU.**

* * *

><p><span>1.<span>

Anticipation seizes her gut, twisting her insides with anxiety; thousands of eyes train themselves on her covered ones, her hands wringing under the pressure. Her mental clock ticks away the seconds. Then,

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

And just like that, it's over – the hat is removed, and the brunette jumps up to join her House. Polite applause congratulates her, and she flushes in pleasure as she ducks under the sapphire banner.

From across the table, an Asian-looking girl one year older flashes a friendly smile laced with understanding. The muggleborn grins back. Hogwarts would undoubtedly be the start of something special.

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter for the <strong>"No-Names Drabble Competition"<strong> (round 1, Hermione/Cho)**;** the **"Open Category Competition"** (Femmeslash)**;** the **"Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge"** (Hyperion, write about Hermione Granger)**;** the **"Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge"** (Seven of Hearts, write about lucky love [the chance meeting through an AU])**;** the **"Word of the Day Challenge"** (October 13, posthaste [reaction])**;** the **"Minecraft Items Challenge"** (Allium, write about a delicate person [first-year Hermione])**;** and the **"One of Every Letter Challenge"** (B)*_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wait what another competition I don't even–<strong>

**Hi there; it seems like I'll be visiting the HP fandom more often, huh? Weekly updates = awesome. If you don't understand the title, have a look at the cover c:**

**-ONNMT, x**


	2. Crimson (DracoHermione)

_—For the **No-Names Drabble Competition** (Week 2); **Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge** (Nemesis); **Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge** (Four of Hearts); **Harry Potter Chapter Competition** (Draco's Detour); **As Much As You Can Competition**; **FanFicWriMo Challenge**—_

* * *

><p><span>2.<span>

She was just a common Mudblood – a Gryffindor, no less, the golden girl of the famous Trio. She was top of their shared classes, sure, but she was muggleborn and that was that.

Until she decked him in the face.

It was their third year: the Hippogriff was going to be executed, and he was taking advantage of the situation by jabbing fun at the trial. He wasn't blind, he could see her rage, but now with crimson seeping out of his nostrils, he should have never dismissed the chance that she wasn't _entirely_ useless without her wand...

* * *

><p><strong>DracoHermione (word count: 100)<strong>

_*Chosen prompts: DracoHermione; alternatively, write about Draco Malfoy; bonus, write a Dramione fic*_

**A/N: Anime!Dramione fanart is nice~ This isn't based on any (it's set in PoA), but I still found myself browsing it owo**

**To anyone who read _Jack and Jill_, Derry's 'due date' has been advanced to today. ****RIP love,**

**-ONNMT**


	3. Ashen (HarryFleur)

_**—Chapter for the** No-Names Drabble Competition** (week 3);** Harry Potter Chapter Competition **(An Excess of Phlegm);** Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge** (King of Spades);** A Variety of Prompts Challenge** (writing style, location, songs);** The Lolita Challenge** (BABY, THE STARS SHINE BRIGHT);** As Much As You Can Competition**;** FanFicWriMo Challenge**—**_

* * *

><p><span>3.<span>

She was absolutely stunning.

He stared in awe as she swept into the dining hall, the other Beauxbatons blooming out of the doors as she lead them; her tresses were a waterfall of silvery-blonde, spilling over her slim shoulders and highlighting the cobalt pools of her eyes. She was a lily, delicately peering out from the flock of pale blue – other students couldn't hold a candle to her. Such grace...

"Veela," someone murmured from across the table "Diluted blood, her hair isn't ashen."

He had never seen anyone more beautiful; the Boy-Who-Lived was uttery _Stupified_.

* * *

><p><strong>HarryFleur (word count: 100).<strong>

_***Chosen prompts:** HarryFleur**;** write about Fleur**;** alternatively, write about Harry Potter**;** descriptive writing, The Great Hall, Diamond by Rhianna**;** write about someone having his eyes set on you*****_

**A/N: Completely different to the original plunny uwu' Sudden Cho/Fleur inspiration, yay!**

**-ONNMT**


	4. Snow (RonHermione)

_—For **The Pairing Up The Character Drabble Competition** (Hermione); **The Holidays Challenge** (Week 1); **Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge** (Hector); **Harry Potter Chapter Competition** (Hermione's Helping Hand); ***2015* New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!** (humour); **Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge** (Two of Diamonds); **A Variety of Prompts Challenge** (relationship & occasion); **The Jukebox Challenge** (Carolling, Carolling); **The Competitions Competition**; **Competitions Competition EXPANDED**; **Challenge Ticketing Challenge**; **As Much As You Can Competition**—_

* * *

><p><span>4.<span>

"Herm, I don't think that this is such a good idea..."

"Oh, shut up – what's the cold ever done to you?"

"I'll have you know that it gave ten-year-old Fred pneumonia!"

"Pneumonia is commonly caused by an infection to the lungs, not by light snow."

"Ooh, look at Miss Know-it-All!"

"Well guess who isn't getting help with their Christmas homework!"

"..."

"Let's just finish carolling and get it over with. Ahem. _We three kings of Orient are- _Hey, you have to sing too, you know. Why are you leaving? ...Get back here!"

* * *

><p><strong>RonHermione (word count: 100)<strong>

_*Chosen prompts: **Hermione/Ron**; **carolling** in the snow; alt. write about **Ron Weasley**; **Ron Weasley**; **love/hate** & **Christmas***_

**A/N: Festive spirit, y'all! I'll probably see some awesome stocking fillers this year, though my mum is anal about the tree. I also have an entire history project to complete today.**

**-ONNMT**


	5. Pitch (LunaCho)

_—For the **Pairing Up The Character Drabble Competition** (Week 2, Luna); **Partner Competition** (Round 1); **December Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition** (femslash pairing); **Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge** (Tyche); **As Much As You Can Competition**; **The Year Long Story Count Competition**; **The Lolita Challenge** (Wrist Cuffs); **All Those Characters Challenge** (Cho Chang); **The Pokemon Journey Challenge** (let's catch it!); **Challenge Ticketing Challenge**;** The Competitions Competition**; **The Competitions Competition Expanded**—_

* * *

><p><span>5.<span>

It wasn't the best way to start a day…

The dark-haired Witch glared out into the cold, leaning low on her broom as she squinted through the cascade of snowflakes; then, "Behind you! Bludger!"

The next moment flashed by – the Ravenclaw swerved to catch sight of the projectile, flinching with terror at the flare of pitch, when the word _"Stupefy!" _swam past-

Just inches away, the rouge ball was frozen mid-flight. Glancing back to where she had heard the spell originate from, the Seeker stared at the blurry figure; upon recognising the eagle-shaped hairdo, she giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>LunaCho (word count: 100)<strong>

_*Chosen prompts: **Luna/Cho**; **caught** & **blurry** & **"Behind you!"** & **It wasn't the best way to start off a day** & **cold** & **terror** & **swam**; write about **good luck**; write about **stopping something**; write about **working together***_

**A/N: This is horrifyingly rushed. That is all. -crawls into dark hole for the rest of my Xmas holidays-**


End file.
